War of Demons
by sasunarukyuubi
Summary: Naruto is a small kitsune demon living in the seaside village, Umigakure. He and Sasuke learn that humans are coming to destroy the village and get rid of them once and for all. What should the village do? Fight, of course! REDONE! ON HIATUS.
1. The Beginning of the End

Gusts of wind and thunder roared as bolts of lightening crashed. A kitsune ran through the forest, a small streak of wet fur. Another bold of lightening flashed and the kitsune squeaked; surprised. The kitsune crouched, frozen in fear. His usually shining golden fur was soaked to his tanned skin and a dull red.

Searching frantically in vain, the kitsune ran. 'Home' was all that rang in his one track mind. He had to get home. A fierce determination was all that was driving the small fox. But the sea was miles away! How could he to Umigakure before _they_ did? No! He would not doubt his abilities! He was strong enough to take on all of those humans! The kitsune squinted his eyes and his paws clawed at the ground to push him farther.

Though this is what he thought, one puny demon was not enough to take on all of those humans. But the thought drove him on.

After what seemed like hours of nonstop running, the rain was letting up a bit and the thunder had ceased. The kitsune lifted his head to sniff the air. The air was salty; he was almost there! He turned to his left and spotted a familiar tree. It had a primitive carving of waves and a shore beside it. It was a stop point for demons on missions to store their clothes.

Then it was safe.

The kitsune stopped under the special tree and took three deep breaths. Did he have enough energy to? He would try, though.

The kitsune's damp fur receded into flesh, and damp blonde tufts of hair appeared on his head, his paws grew fingers and toes, he grew taller, and his face turned human-like. The only thing that didn't change was his tail, whiskers, and fox ears. He stayed in crouching position and stretched animalistically, mewling softly out of habit.

"Ah, I had the energy, then." He gave a goofy grin and stood. He was glad that he was alone on this mission as he 'revealed' himself. He reached into the tree and pulled out a black shirt, jeans, and boxers. He changed into them quickly and set off.

After half an hour of walking, he spotted a girl sitting alone on a rock. She had long black hair that shone like silk and a grey seals tail. She didn't seem to have any ears.

"Naussica!" he called. The girl called Naussica turned at her name and a mixture of surprise and relief washed over her face. She waved back. "You're back so soon, Naruto?!" she called.

Naruto jogged happily to his friend, Naussica. As he reached her his smile disappeared and it was replaced with a concerned look.

"I need to see Granny Tsunade."

Naussica's smile faded and she lowered her hand. "About your mission, right?" she asked rhetorically. Naruto nodded. She sighed. "She should be at the tower."

Naruto thanked her and walked up the hill. He stopped at the top and looked down at the village by the sea. His tail swooped from side to side.

This was his foster home, Umigakure. Naruto was chased out from his old village, Konohagakure, when they realized that he was from demon heritage.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_"What the Hell is that thing?!"_

Naruto stood, confused, on the side of the street as people threw disgusted looks at him. What was going on?

Naruto looked down in shame and gasped. There was a fox behind him! He jumped in surprise and the villagers got the wrong idea, thinking he was wild.

"It tried to attack us!"

Naruto looked disbelieving and even more confused seeing that there was no fox behind him. He felt something sweep against his leg and he stiffened. He didn't move or avert his eyes. He only moved his right arm to grip the small fluffy tail curling around his leg. He yanked.

He yowled in pain and the villagers jumped in surprise and some even yelled at him. He also noticed that the villagers had odd things of flesh sticking out of the side of their heads. Were those supposed to be ears?

'Am I that different?' Naruto thought to himself. 'Am I monster then?'

Naruto opened his mouth to talk when a small child around his age, probably six, turned the corner to see the villagers ganging up on him. The child ran up and was the only one who actually got close enough to reach out and touch Naruto. But he turned around to face the villagers and splayed his arms out protectively.

Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed that the boy had a wolf's tail. And he didn't have the same ears as the others, either. Instead, his raven wolf ears camouflaged in his hair.

The villagers were too taken aback too respond and the boy turned to Naruto and quickly grabbed him 

_by the sleeve. Naruto was so confused that he didn't object to getting away. The boy dragged Naruto as far as outside the Konoha gates and turned to the blonde kitsune. Naruto saw that the boy had onyx eyes and that he didn't smile much, either. His skin was pale and his raven hair stuck up in the back._

"What were you doing back there, dobe?" he finally spoke.

"What did you call me?!" Naruto shot, taken aback at the sudden rudeness from his savior.

"Dobe." The boy said slowly, as if Naruto didn't hear him. "What were you doing back there?" he repeated. "You should know we can't go out and be that open about it." He put an emphasis on his 'it.'

"What do you mean?" Naruto cocked his head.

The boy analyzed Naruto up and down and Naruto felt uncomfortable. The raven wolf boy raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, I see," he said, talking to himself out loud. "You're new, aren't you?"

"Ne?"

_**FLASH BACK OVER**_

Naruto ran down the hill and hopped the last few steps to the giant blue-green gates looming over the village. He looked up at the guards.

"Takeru! Hana! Open up!"

The guards looked down at Naruto, excited. "Hey, Naruto's back! Go ahead!" Naruto took a couple steps until he heard his name being called.

He turned to see a raven wolf. As it was running, its fur receded into flesh. By the time it reached Naruto, another demon stood. He had raven hair that stuck up in the back, his skin was pale, and had wolf ears and tail.

"'Morning, Sasuke." Naruto greeted cheerfully.

Sasuke just stretched and yawned without reply. He straightened up and uttered his usual, "Hn." He looked at Naruto. "When did you get back?" he inquired.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "Just now. How was your half of the mission?"

Sasuke's face fell. Naruto immediately understood. "The old toad was right about Konohagakure. What 

about Sunigakure?" Naruto asked.

"Same there as well," Sasuke answered bluntly.

Naruto bit his lip until he drew blood. So the old toad, Jiraiya, was right. The two villages had banded together to attack Umigakure, the demon village. Naruto guessed that the humans had put up with them long enough.

He smiled and suddenly grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and ran down the road, dragging Sasuke along with him.

"Naruto, let me go!" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"We have to find Granny Tsunade!" Naruto replied without looking at him, still dragging Sasuke. "The guards said that she was in her tower, but I'll bet anything she's at that gambling place!"

Sasuke finally wrenched himself from Naruto's grip but followed anyway.

Sure enough, when they arrived there, they found a woman with at least eight bottles of alcohol at her table in front of a machine. She had her blonde hair in pigtails and a jacket with the symbol for 'gamble' on her back. She looked in her late twenties or early thirties, but she was actually in her sixties. Her lion ears were poked up in concentration and her tail swung back and forth unconsciously.

Next to her was another woman younger than her. She had short and straight black hair and worried onyx eyes. She held a pet pig that wore a jacket. She seemed to be berating the older woman.

"Lady Tsunade, you should be doing paperwork and you have that bill to sign!"

The pig seemed to agree with Shizune and replied with an, "Oi, Oi."

"Yeah, yeah…" Tsunade waved them off without even looking away from her machine. She noticed Naruto and Sasuke in her side vision at the door.

Ten minutes later Tsunade sat in her Mizukage chair with Shizune standing beside her.

"Report!" The Hokage bellowed.

Sasuke stepped forward and began. "They wish to infiltrate Umigakure by force and number. Attack date is unknown. They seem dull-witted, too. The estimate of the attack would be sometime this month." Sasuke stepped back to allow Naruto give his information.

"It's pretty much the same thing from Konoha," Naruto said, bored.  


Tsunade growled. "They wish to kill my villagers? My family?" Her growling was louder. "They will have to rip through me to get at them!" She pounded loudly on her desk.

"That's being irrational, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune disapproved loudly.

"She's right, Granny Tsunade." Naruto gave a toothy grin. "They'll have to get through all of us!"

"We'll give them scars they'll never forget!" Sasuke added.

Tsunade didn't reply until she smiled.

"Right!"


	2. Death is Everywhere

_Naruto_ (c) K. Masashi

Naruto ran down the main street of Umigakure. He looked left and right and only saw panicking villagers. The impossibly loud sirens rang in his fox ears and he flattened them to the side of his head in order to suppress it. The day was cloudy and dull as if it was an omen. Fear struck through the peaceful demons of Umigakure.

"Chouji!" Naruto called, immediately turning into the nearest barbecue shop. "Chouji, hurry! It's starting and we need you in the front lines! Can't you hear the sirens?!"

Chouji dropped his chopsticks and the bear demon darted off to the gates as fast as his huge paws could take him. Another demon was with him. He had his black hair in a ponytail and stag antlers. He was leaning in his chair lazily.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. But he got up to follow his friend until Naruto stopped him.

"Do you know where Sakura is? We need all of our medical-nin demons!"

Shikamaru scratched his ears lazily. "Don't worry, she's already there. I saw her sprinting by just a minute ago."

Their conversation was interrupted by the loudspeakers.

_"Attention all Umigakure villagers! Children and elderly to the Hokage tower at once! This is for your safety! To the Hokage tower! All able demons to the gates!"_ Shizune's voice rang throughout the whole village.

Naruto rushed down the road, searching for the gates. A child walked with her grandma as she cried shamelessly. The tears fell in huge droplets and her face was flushed from wiping her face so much. The grandma tried to sooth her as the little girl cried about 'loosing her Papa.'

Naruto's heart wrenched and he passed them by. He had finally arrived at the gates after following the crowd. Hundreds of demons were there. On most faces silent tears fell. Others were excited over all the action, not knowing the amount of blood that would be shed. How many would die here? How many over this pointless war? How many of the innocent would fall, never to see their family again? He thought about the little girl and her grandma. How many?

"Hey, Naruto!" he heard someone call him from far off. When he turned around, he saw another demon with chocolate brown hair and red tattoos on either side of his face. Kiba waved him over and Naruto went to join him.

'So, Naruto," Kiba tried starting a conversation, his dog ears shifting. "This is a first for me; I'm sure for you as well!" He laughed nervously.

Naruto was about to say something, but he was cut off as Tsunade's voice rang from atop the gates behind them.

"Attention! These humans have waged war upon us and that was a very grave mistake! They want a fight; we'll give them a fight! They want bloodshed; we'll give them more bloodshed! Now it is time, villagers, to take your form!" Hundreds of demons all at once left their human-like appearances for their animal forms. They all turned to face the hill beyond the village entrance. The humans were charging! Tsunade roared and hundreds of other demon calls followed.

Once all of the warrior demons were outside the gates, the gates closed shut behind them and the battle broke out.

Chouji in his bear form could be seen in front with the other large animals. Shikamaru was beside him in his stag form and ran another human through the gut. Chouji roared as an oversized human stabbed his back paw and he clawed the human in two with his massive paws. A ferret demon nearby fell dead, speared in the side.

Naruto surprised a human as he rushed at him, sinking his claws into his flesh. The human screamed until Naruto shut him up by stomping on his stomach with his back left leg. He swiftly dodged as another human tried to stab him in the back and twisted in the air, landing on the human's back.

The human tried in vain to shake Naruto off and he sunk his claws in deeper, but the human seemed as if he wouldn't die. Luckily, a panther demon decided to help and effortlessly slashed the human's neck and the human fell dead.

Naruto hopped off the human's back. "Thanks, Lee."

"No problem, Naruto!" Lee replied. He rushed off to help someone else while yelling 'Youth!' Naruto rolled his eyes.

Naruto heard a shriek of terror that sounded like someone he knew. He dashed to the area and found a rabbit demon. She was not in her full rabbit form, which meant she was a medic. She had bubble-gum pink hair, ears, and fluffy pink tail. She was on the ground, cowering at a huge human with a sword and dagger.

"Sakura!"

Naruto jumped to the rescue of the pink rabbit and the human looked surprised.

"You wanna die too, little fox?" the human taunted and smirked. He attacked unexpectedly, swinging his weapons expertly. Naruto grabbed Sakura to avoid the attack. He had gotten Sakura out of the way, but he himself had received a long gash on his right side. He gave a loud yelp and dropped Sakura in a heap on the ground.

"Naruto, you didn't-" Sakura began. But Naruto stood up, wincing. He was breathing heavily as the blood ran down his side.

He ignored her and said to the human, "It's very rude to attack the medical group, sir."

Bingo. The human was ticked off and charged at the small kitsune. He swung his fists at him, forgetting his weapons. Naruto fell and struggled to get up. The human raised his dagger to finish him off but was knocked clean off of his feet by a black blur.

"What the-" Naruto strained himself to sit up, but a pain shot through his side. The human was being attacked by a raven wolf. The wolf slashed harshly as the human screamed in pain. The wolf backed away from the body, licking the blood dripping from his muzzle. The wolf turned to Naruto and a wolf-like smirk floated on it's face.

"You alright, dobe?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto scowled.

"I could have handled it on my own." Naruto scoffed.

"It didn't look that way to me," Sasuke replied, his smirk grew.

By this time, Sakura had recovered from shock and stood up. She immediately turned bossy.

"Okay, Naruto. I'm going to heal you, so hold still!" She placed her hands above Naruto's wound and it began to glow a bright green. The wound stopped bleeding, closed, and formed a scar.

Sakura smiled warmly.

"The wound was too deep to heal all the way with only one demon, so you'll have that scar for a long time." And with that, she ran off to help the other demons.

Naruto stood and flexed his muscles in his side experimentally. He seemed satisfied and flicked his tail confidently. He looked around, seeing both demon and human fall. For a slight horror filled second, he saw Kiba fall, but the dog demon jumped right back up and devoured the human with claws and teeth with gusto.

Naruto felt pain stab through his right paw as something stepped on it. He turned sharply, ready to shred whatever it was with his claws, until he saw the familiar stag back off quickly.

"Woah, woah, Naruto! It was an accident!" Shikamaru said defensively. Shikamaru looked confused as Naruto still growled and hopped on and over his back to slash at a burly human. It backed off quickly and cowardly.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Shika!" Naruto grinned as Shikamaru frowned at his nickname. Naruto immediately frowned and proceeded to drag a confused Shikamaru back to gates, which were curiously open a tad. Shikamaru noticed as well and called out to their nearest friends for back up.

"Hold on, Naruto. We can't go in with just the two of us," he reasoned as Naruto frowned. "Neji! TenTen!"

TenTen turned at her name and Neji took down the human who seized the chance to attack her. Neji flapped his wings to confuse the human and clawed at it with his claws and beak. TenTen folded her wings and laughed nervously while thanking the owl demon.

They flew two the stag and fox, dodging the arrows from the human archers. TenTen got only a scratch on her left thigh.

"What's up, guys?" TenTen asked, looking severely stressed. "Why did you call us over?"

"Something or probably some humans got inside the village," Shikamaru said, straightforward as always. This news seemed to startle the owl and hawk demons.

"Well, we're going to need a couple more of us, then," Neji finally spoke. Shikamaru nodded.

"I was gonna call over your cousin, Hinata, and maybe Sasuke," Shikamaru stated. "Hinata's a healer and has some experience with fighting and Sasuke's ruthless and smart, though I hate to admit it."

"Why Sasuke-bastard?!" Naruto whined. Shikamaru glared at the blonde.

"I just told you. He might be useful."

Neji thought it over and nodded. "We should bring them both, but it'll take a bit of time to find them."

Naruto grinned, amused, and replied, "I can get them here; you forget that I'm a fox!" He looked so proud of himself.

"Okay, Naruto, you find Sasuke and Neji we'll find Hinata," Shikamaru ordered. Neji looked annoyed at being ordered around but nodded. "TenTen and I will scout around inside to find them."  


"Alright then, what are we waiting for?!" Naruto punched his fist into the air.

--SASUNARUKYUUBI--

Yes, I'm going to TALK to you guys this time! :D I want to say thank the person who put this story on alert (whatever that is; but it was an 'Alert+' and that's good, right?) kyubbi. Anyway, I wrote the next chapter, obviously. :3 I actually had a hard time to find a plot, seeing as how this was supposed to be a oneshot and I thought I was done. And those who are confused and read the pre-fixed version of the previous chapter and not the fixed version and will probably ask "I already read the beginning part" I FIXED IT AND TOOK OUT THAT PART TO USE IT IN THIS CHAPTER. Just letting you know.  
**  
Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


	3. Naruto's and Neji's Search

Shikamaru watched Naruto immediately hopped away from the rest of the group, weaving and bobbing around the humans and animals speedily. Luckily, his small size was useful for not being spotted that easily as the battle commenced. Shikamaru sighed. Why didn't Naruto ever listen for the signal to go?

"Okay, everyone," the stag demon turned to the small group. "Neji, go find Hinata. TenTen, come with me." The hawk and owl nodded, seeing who the leader was in the situation. Neji flew off carefully but speedily, like Naruto. TenTen turned to Shikamaru, her tail feathers ruffled in excitement.

"Okay, Shika," she used Shikamaru's hated nickname. "Where are we gonna enter from?"

Shikamaru didn't even glance at the village or its gates as he responded.

"We will enter from the east gate; it wasn't guarded as well as the other gates." Shikamaru scratched his ear lazily and kept talking. "Then we'll scout around the shops and homes." He shot a warning glare at the hawk when she grinned mischievously. "Then we do the same for the west gate and so on. When we find them, I want you to take off and find back up if Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Hinata aren't there by then."

TenTen gave a mock salute and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. She was a feminine Naruto. With less anger management problems. And she was a bird. Whatever.

--With Neji--

Neji's sharp eyes pierced every small brawl to every bloodbath. Neji winced as he saw a human gut a horse demon before it could have a chance to kick his face in.

Neji looked quickly away and spotted a cat demon in her half form. The cat demon had raven fur and velvet ears with pale porcelain skin. Her tail lashed in anger as a female human stabbed another dog demon in his back leg. The cat demon pounced in fury and clawed at her face. The women ran away screaming. Neji smirked. Found her.

The owl demon swooped down and dodged and arrow or two, landing beside the raven cat and the chocolate brown furred dog. Hinata saw him, but ignored his gaze and rushed to the dog.

The dog whimpered and winced as he tried to move his leg. Neji began to feel worried. The wound looked more severe closer up. He hopped to Hinata.

"Will Kiba be alright?" he asked.

Hinata didn't look up and closed her eyes as she replied, "Yes, Neji-Niisan. He will be fine." She took a deep breath and placed her hands over Kiba's leg and they began to glow the same soothing green that Sakura healed Naruto with. Kiba's leg stopped bleeding and the wound closed. Kiba sat up and 

transformed to half form.

The dog demon had messy chocolate brown hair and a red tattoo on either side of his face. His tanned skin rivaled Naruto's, which really stood out in his old village. Kiba beamed as he looked at his leg and hugged Hinata.

"Thanks a lot, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed a heavy crimson and almost fainted. She hugged him back, though. Then they broke apart and Kiba was still grinning. Hinata turned to Neji.

"What is it, Neji-Niisan?" she asked softly. Her manor and personality was completely different then when Kiba was in trouble. Neji remembered why he was here and cleared his throat.

"We need you in our group, seeing as how Sakura's so busy already." Neji remembered Tsunade's orders for Sakura to be the healer for the offensive teams. "Shikamaru thinks that someone has gotten inside the village."

Hinata's eyes widened and Kiba almost fell over in astonishment.

"The mothers, children, and elderly are in there!" Hinata exclaimed.

"And old people!" Kiba added. Hinata sent him a 'wtf' look.

"Who's in our group, Neji-Niisan?" The cat demon asked nervously.

"Shikamaru, TenTen, Naruto, you, myself, and hopefully Sasuke," Neji answered. Kiba frowned, disappointed when he wasn't on the list. The owl demon sent him an apology glance.

--With Naruto--

Naruto frowned in concentration as he hung from an extremely tall tree by his forepaws. He squinted as he searched through the giant crowd. The fox yipped in surprise when a lance almost hit him.

"You humans are using primitive weapons?!" He called out. "Losers!" He dodged about four more and an arrow or two. He snickered to himself and decided to shut up.

"Ah!" Naruto perked up when he saw a raven wolf about twenty meters from him. The raven wolf fought beside a seal demon. "Found you!"

Naruto hopped into the foliage of the tree and climbed down the opposite side of the tree so he wouldn't be seen as an easy target. He hopped off when he got close enough to the ground and almost 

ran into a female human. Luckily she didn't notice him and he snuck past. He stopped a few times to help out some of his fellow demons by slitting the throat of their opponent or clawing at their feet to surprise them and make an opening. He was about to help someone else when he heard:

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Lee didn't need his help.

He had finally reached the seal demon that the wolf was with. She had long silver hair and her golden eyes seemed to sparkle with blood lust. She fought in half form because she couldn't do much as a seal. She had no claws, so she used her knife.

She finished her kill and Naruto carefully approached her and called out, "Naussica!"

She turned at her name and her murder filled gaze turned soft and playful.

"Naru-chan!" she called and she ran over to hug him.

"Can't breathe…" Naruto choked out. "In middle… of war… here…"

"Ah!" she suddenly remembered and let go of the fox. "Sorry, Naru-chan."

"It's okay, Naussica." He exercised his neck and stretched his back. "Where's Sasuke? Do you know where he is?"

Naussica stood thinking for a bit and shook her head. "No, I haven't seen the wolf. Sorry about that, Naru-chan."

"You haven't?" Naruto asked disbelievingly. "But he was right here with you!"

Naussica smiled and shook her head again. "No, no, Naru-chan. That was Sai. Not Sasuke. Though they do look alike, huh?"

"Did someone say my name?"

"Holy shit!" Both Naruto and Naussica jumped at the sudden interruption in their conversation. Naruto turned around so fast that he couldn't for a second or two. He saw Sasuke standing behind him, an aloof smirk on his face. Naruto frowned and punched the raven wolf in the shoulder.

"Where the hell were you?!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke put a mock concerned face on and replied, "Why, did you miss me?"  


"No! See, I told Shika not to ask him. He's a freaking ass!" He was ranting to himself by now.

"What? Shikamaru sent you?" Sasuke grew serious now. "What happened?"

"Shikamaru thinks someone got inside the village," Naruto answered. Right when the Naruto had finished speaking, the wolf had left for the gates, morphing into his full wolf form. "Wait for the rest of us at the gate, Sasuke!" Naruto called. Sasuke just raised a paw to show that he heard.

Naussica pushed Naruto to the ground suddenly, to Naruto's confusion. She hopped over him and slashed the attacking human in the abdomen. Then she slashed his head open. She stepped over the twitching body and helped Naruto up.

"You need to be more inconspicuous, Naru-chan."

"Uh… Yeah." Naruto was still in shock and he shook it off. "Thanks…"


End file.
